Watching and Waiting
by FlurryDivider
Summary: Kratos is having a hard time when he is in love and sooner or later he is going to end up driving Yuan insane if he doesent stop following him. Kratos x Yuan, yes my peoples, that means YAOI!


I just thought this up one day in school, wrote it out on paper, and then made MAJOR changes to it when I typed it. I hope this is to everyone's liking.

Disclaimer: Uhhhhhh... if I owned it, why the hell would I be here.

* * *

Watching and Waiting

Kratos sighed. He was wondering why he was even still around there. They had already saved and reunited the worlds so why was he still here and not trying to atone for his mistakes. It may not seem that way but he was trying to fix the biggest three mistakes in his life. Mistake one, Anna, mistake two, Lloyd, even though he didn't really regret that one, and not telling anyone his true feelings toward the blue haired renegade leader.

Yes, he liked Yuan, the blue haired seraphim.

He was on top of a three story building in Triet, watching Yuan in the marketplace. He hadn't really talked to him for about a year now. He was just always in the shadows, watching, never really visible. The only time he had really talked to Yuan in the past two years was at Lloyd and Zelos' wedding party. Besides that he was never up front, just in the background, never noticed.

Yuan was entering one of the new shops now. Kratos was forced to keep himself lost in thought while he waited for Yuan to come back out to resume his watching.

He sighed. It was a never-ending cycle. Watch Yuan, sleep, eat, rinse lather and repeat. The same monotonous cycle, day in and day out. He never got to touch but always was watching. It took all of his control to stop himself from molesting that cute little ass when Yuan was cleaning. It was fucking maddening.

Then Kratos looked up. "Shit, almost lost him." he mumbled as he followed Yuan, who was halfway down the street.

-

Yuan had known that Kratos had been following him for the past two years. As much as he thought it was sweet, by now he was getting fucking sick and tired of it.

The plain truth was that Yuan had liked Kratos for a while but never admitted it, but now he was sure that Kratos liked him the same way, so the only thing to do is to tell him, before Yuan ended up in a mental asylum from constantly being watched.

Yuan looked over to the table that Kratos was impersonating. "You can come out now." He said calmly. "I know you're there, Kratos."

He heard a few mumbles curses, and then the 'table' was covered in smoke. Then Kratos emerged form the billowing whiteness and sat down next to Yuan on the couch.

-

Kratos sighed. He had been caught read handed and now he wondered what was going to happen to him.

"Why were you hiding from me for the past two years?" he heard Yuan ask. Damn, so he knew that he was there for the whole time.

Kratos couldn't help the look of a fish out of water. He would have preferred to get the shit beaten out of him then have to explain that. Then he made a split second decision and decided to tell Yuan what had been going through his head for about four thousand years.

"I-I-I-Ilikeyou. As in more then friends are supposed to like each other. I know you probably hate me for this now, but I had to say it." He said a little dejectedly while hanging his head.

When he looked up at Yuan he saw a look he never almost saw on the blue-haired commander's face. It was a look of deep thought and concentration, usually used when he was trying to think up how to say something. "I-I like you too, and in the same way." Yuan said carefully, and then he continued more strongly, "I don't hate you at all. In fact… well, see for yourself." And then Kratos found Yuan much closer then he remembered him being a minute before.

Then all his coherent thought processes stopped abruptly as Yuan brought their lips together in a small, innocent, and affectionate kiss.

-

It was the morning. We join our two favorite seraphim together in bed. They had a great time last night, going much farther then a little innocent tonsil hockey and hickeys.

Then Kratos' eyes opened on their own accord and when he moved to get up he felt a fucking painful searing in his backside. "HOLY FUCK!" he screamed as he fell back onto the bed. Well, sex can do that to an uke.

Then all of a sudden he felt a small, feather light, pressure on his lips. He looked up to find his green-eyed lover staring down at him. "I love you." His blue-haired angel said to him before leaning in for a lingering, chastise, kiss.

Then Kratos smirked and replies, "I love you too, my literal pain in the ass."

Fin

* * *

The little purple button loves you, so PRESS IT MY PRETTIES!


End file.
